Lo que se hace por Amor
by Empress-of-Eviil
Summary: ¿Puedo cambiar mi forma de ser, solo por Arnold?... Si, yo creo que si.
1. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece. **

**¡Hey tú!... si tú el que se encuentra leyendo esto… **

**Jaja gracias por dar clic xD**

**Ahora llego con otra idea a ver si te llama la atención. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en mi primer One Shot ¡son geniales!, creí que no gustaría pero vi que si :) por eso me animé a escribir otro pero este será de 2 capítulos**

**Bien gracias por comentar y los consejos, los tomare en cuenta ¡claro que sí! **

**Bueno ya… lee xD**

**Lo que se hace por Amor**

* * *

><p><strong>Helga POV<strong>

Estaba en clases como siempre, estaba mirando a mi amado Arnold, pero esta vez ya no era tan discreta…

¡Oh Arnold!...

Si supieras que siempre pienso en ti, que sueño todas las noches con tu gran cabeza de balón…

-¿Helga porque tienes la cara como tonta?... bueno siempre la tienes… pero ahora mas- dijo Harold con un tono muy burlón, el cual me hizo enojar.

-Bueno Harold, a ti que te importa, yo no te ando diciendo que... que...emm… con esa playera se te ve el ombligo-

Harold me miro muy sorprendido, pues esta vez no lo había golpeado, solo lo había insultado.

Y pensándolo mejor, eso era demasiado raro en mi…

-Arnold ¿podrías pasarme un libro que está a un lado tuyo?- dijo laila con una voz muy tierna

-claro- dijo mi amado amablemente…

¡Qué rayos!

Viendo esto decidí hacer lo mismo para llamar su atención…

-¡Hey! Engendro con cabeza de balón, dame un libro ¡pero ya!...-

Um, me sigo preguntando…

¿Por qué llamo su atención, de forma tan violenta?

-Si Helga- Me dijo con un tono molesto, pero era de esperarse pues le había puesto dos apodos en una sola oración.

En eso Laila se me acercó con su cara llena de curiosidad

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me preguntó

-¡Ay Laila! por favor, ¿Acaso ahora te quejas porque molesto a los demás y a ti no?... ¿Quieres te presto un poco de tiempo o qué? Ok, entonces si es así puedo pegarte un chicle en tu banca y...-

-No, no me refiero a eso- dijo Laila interrumpiendo mi magnifico plan -me refiero a que hiciste lo mismo que yo con Arnold-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿levantarme por el libro?, obvio no lo iba a hacer, si el cabeza de balón estaba más cerca-dije queriendo disimular

-Vamos Helga admítelo, te atrae Arnold- dijo con un tono burlón

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡Gustarme ese cabeza de balón?, ¡Por favor!-Negué, tratando de convencerla, pero no funcionó  
>-Helga...-Me dirigió una mirada amenazadora, -Le avientas papeles mojados, le pones sobrenombres, lo pellizcas, le avientas con lo que puedes...en fin, lo molestas, pero en especial a él-<p>

-¡Hey!, ¿Acaso me vigilas o qué?, aparte si lo molesto a él, ¿a ti en que te afecta?- Estaba molesta y algo sonrojada, pero trataba de que no lo supiera, pues sospechaba de mi secreto

-En nada simplemente si quisieras llegar a ser su novia podrías tratarlo mejor para que así, el te tome cariño y le gustes- me comentó

Seguro esta me trata de ayudar…

-Tu muy bien sabes que no pero… ¿Cómo debería hacerlo?, digo hipotéticamente hablando, por si se ofrece para una ocasión- mi curiosidad se hizo notar, y eso no lo paso por desapercibido

-Solo ya no lo molestes y demuéstrale que te importa- Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y como muestra de agradecimiento le sonreí… no duré mucho así, ya que reaccione y la corrí de mi lugar.

-0-0-0-

¡Ok! esta era mi oportunidad…

Nos encontrábamos ahora en los corredores, y a Arnold se le habían caído los libros, rápido fui pues se le había quedado uno de ellos.

-¡Hey Arnold!-

-¿Qué pasa Helga?-

-em... se te callo... esto- dije tímidamente y entregándole el libro

-¡Oh!, pues... gracias- lo noté muy extrañado

-Por nada- acabe de decir y me fui

Admito que me sentí un poco extraña, ya que esta vez no lo insulte e incluso hice algo noble.

¡Vaya!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold POV<strong>

-¿Viste lo que hiso?- exclamé dirigiéndome a mi amigo que estaba enseguida de mi

-Lo sé viejo- dijo Gerald muy sorprendido -Esta vez no te arrojó el libro, pateo, escupió, rompió, y ni te llamo cabeza de balón, bicho, enano…-

-Gerald ya entendí- lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera con su larga lista.-Sabes Gerald, creo que ya se hizo buena gente -

...

Pocos segundos después negamos y rompimos a carcajadas, pues ni él, ni yo, nos la creímos.

-¿En que estabas pensando Arnold?, ¿Ella buena persona? – Preguntó mi amigo aún incrédulo

-No lo sé, pero y que tal y si es verdad de lo de ser buena persona-

-Espera ¿estamos ablando de la misma niña?, o bueno ¿cómo llamarle? ...¿Helga?-

Íbamos por la salida de la escuela cuando abrí la puerta y sin querer tire a Helga, provocándole una herida en la cabeza que le sangraba, un poco, pero sangraba.

-¡Oh perdona Helga! ¿¡Estas bien? - dije muy preocupado

-Descuida Arnold, estoy bien, fue mi culpa por pararme junto a la puerta-

-Déjame acompañarte a la enfermería- le exigí

-Arnold estoy bien-

-Sabes que no me quedo tranquilo, al menos déjame acompañarte a tu casa, ¿te parece bien?-

-emm... de acuerdo –

Caminábamos, hablando de simplemente nada… charlando y riéndonos de todo, casi como dos locos, pero cuando llegamos a una cuadra antes de mi casa no sé que me ocurrió, pero al despedirnos le di un beso casi cerca de la boca

-Adiós… te quiero.- No lo creí y no voltee a verla a los ojos, pues me daba un poco de vergüenza y estaba sonrojada

-mañana paso por ti –dijo sonriendo, deteniéndome por el brazo cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharme.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Helg<strong>**a POV**

Me impresiono tanto lo que hizo y lo que le dije… ¿será que Laila ya la había dicho que me gustaba?

La mataría. Pero, ¿Por qué me pareció que Arnold hizo una sonrisa algo sospechosa cuando se fue?, ¿estará jugando conmigo?,

No, claro que no…

No lo pensaría del chico más honesto de la escuela.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold POV<strong>

llegue a mi casa, lo normal como siempre, comí, subí a mi cuarto, solo con el pequeño detalle que estuve pensando en Helga toda la tarde, hasta que obscureció, Pero…

¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Será que Arnold está enamorado?, ¿Helga cambiara solo por él?<br>Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…. Am a ver si para dentro de 2 semanas actualizo porque problemas en el internet :/**

**Bueno pues me largo, pórtense mal xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío bueno me alegro de que la trama si :D**

**Eeem ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?... si todavía hay alguien que quiere leer la parte 2 de este mini fic, les debo una disculpa porque me tarde más de lo que pensaba… ¡no me castiguen!**

**Bueno…**

**Señores y señoras… ¡la continuación!**

**Arnold POV**

Tal vez pensé en Helga, porque podría decirse que pase más tiempo de lo normal con ella y me trato diferente pero... ¿por qué me trataría diferente? Si todos estos 3 años me había tratado como… ok por más feo que se escuche, me trato como perro.

Suspire y me dispuse a dormir ya que no sabía que había pasado con ella… ó conmigo.

**Helga POV:**

¡Wow, mañana pasaría por mí para ir a la escuela!... ¡y sin que yo lo amenazara o algo por el estilo! Este plan sí que está funcionando.

Me quede pensando en Arnold pero...

¡Aaw, las luchas!... de inmediato me dispuse a ver los golpes educativos que pasaban por TV, pero ya no me servirían porque, ¿a quién le practicaría las llaves, golpes o algo así? Si se suponía que ya me estaba comportando con Arnold…

Umm

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi cara ¿Y por qué no practicarlas con Eugene mañana? Me lo dije tan convencida que seguí viendo mi programa

**Arnold POV **

Hoy un nuevo día un nuevo comienzo...una nueva Helga...  
>¿¡Qué! ¿por qué dije eso?, ¿Por qué salió de mis labios ese nombre?<p>

¿Será que habré soñado con ella? pero la verdad era que no recordaba nada de eso.

En fin me dispuse a seguir con mi rutina y me decidí a contárselo a mi abuelo

-¡Abuelo!- gritaba por todo la casa ya que no lo encontraba 

-chaparro de blanca nieves, buscas a la sirenita-dijo mi abuela más como afirmación que pregunta 

-Abuela… en realidad ando buscando a mi abuelo-

-oh, está liberando a willy- respondió mi abuela con un tono de misterio

…  
>-oh… emm pues gracias abuela- fue lo único que dije cuando me dirigía hacia al WC, en eso mi abuela me llamó <p>

-¿A dónde vas?- 

- a buscar a mi abuelo al baño- respondí como si de lo más obvio se tratase 

-¿Qué no te dije que estaba liberando a willy?- 

-em... si- 

-Esta en el patio apoco crees que su ballena de hule cabria en la taza del baño- Solo me limite a soltar una carcajada y me fuí directo hacia el patio. Allí estaba, con su ballena de hule y un lonche al lado de la pequeña alberca también de hule, en la que solía jugar cuando era más pequeño.

- ¡Hey enano!- me llamo muy alegre 

-Que pasa abuelo, ¿Qué haces?- 

-Puki me dijo que me estabas buscando y que fuiste hasta a el WC, ¿Acaso crees que cabria mi ballena allí?- 

-¿¡Que…pero...como lo hizo!- 

-Tenemos un wokitoki (_**N/A; mini radio**_)-dijo con un tono muy burlón, vaya ahora resultaba que tenía unos abuelos modernos -¿como sea que me querías contar?-

-Abuelo recuerdas a Helga...- 

-... ¿la chica con una sola ceja que trae ese moño exagerado y rubia?- dijo mi abuelo interrumpiéndome 

-Em si, por lo que veo si la recueras…– hice una leve pausa para después continuar- pues ella ah cambiado mucho en tan solo un día, y me quede toda la tarde pensando en ella y creo que hasta soñé con ella, y sin pensarlo cuando la encamine a su casa me ofrecí a pasar por ella ¿Abuelo que me pasa?-

-Vaya enano paso mas rápido de lo que pensé... que rápido crecen-

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo?- sorprendido estaba pues no sabía que quería decir, pero algo pasó por mi cabeza ¿Acaso sería?... 

-Estás enamorado- concluyó mi abuelo, mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto pero nunca me había detenido a reflexionarlo.

-Abuelo es imposible, es mi amiga, bueno desde ayer, pero ¿Qué no se supone que debe de pasar tiempo para enamorarse?- trataba de negarlo pues ni yo me lo podía creer 

-Pequeño llevan desde el kinder conociéndose, esas eran indirectas, pero no te lo dije para que te fueras dando cuenta, pero por lo que veo ella tomo el primer paso-

-¡ARNOLD, tienes que irte a la escuela!- Grito mi abuela mientras abría la puerta para que yo saliera

-Gracias abuelo... eso creo-

Y allí estaba yo a la otra calle de Helga. Me quede un rato mirando cuando oí que Helga se despedía, pero sus padres no le prestaban tanta atención ya que estaba Olga de visita. La vi salir y me dirigí a ella haciéndole señales para que me viera.

**Helga POV**  
>¡wow enserio lo cumplió! ¡Qué bien!<p>

Me fui directo hacia él y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla lo sorprendente fue que él me lo correspondió

-¿Lista?-  
>-Si-<p>

**Arnold POV**

Caminábamos por la cera cuando de repente escuchamos a lo lejos que alguien lo llamaba, voltee muy asustado pues no sabía de quien se trataba cuando a lo lejos vi un peinado muy alocado pues era Gerald

-¡Hey güero!- dijo Gerald muy cansado pues venia corriendo desde unas calles mas atrás

-¿Que pasa Amigo?- le pregunto ya que venía muy agitado queriéndonos alcanzar

-¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas?-me pregunto, solo me giré para ver a Helga y ella asintió la cabeza

-¿Qué haces con ella viejo?- preguntó cuando Helga nos dejo solos, se le notaba muy extrañado y la verdad no lo culpo por estarlo

-la acompaño a la escuela esq...-

-Como sea- dijo interrumpiéndome bruscamente -Viejo te ah ocurrido un milagro.-

-¿Qué pero porque? ¿De qué hablas? dilo- estaba desesperado ya que no decía nada

-Lila acepto al fin irse contigo a la escuela...no hace falta que me lo agradezcas - dijo muy contento y con orgullo.

-¿¡Qué?...¡Pero...es que...Uf!- no sabía que pensar o en que decirle a mi amigo, solo tenía que escoger entre la chica de mis sueños o de la niña que recién me había enamorado 

**Helga POV**

Lo vi venir, al parecer había dejado de hablar con su amigo Gerald

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo muy seguro, no se le notaba ni rastro de tristeza, ni de enojo o molestia o algo por el estilo.

-Si claro, em ¿Qué paso? claro si se puede saber...-

-Solo me dijo que Lila había aceptado una invitación a irse conmigo a la escuela cosa que yo no hice, lo hiso Gerald para ayudarme según él-

- Y ¿Porque no aceptaste irte con ella si es la que siempre has estado enamorado de ella?- estaba algo celosa, bueno, muy celosa

-Ya no lo estoy, ¿Por qué crees que acepte irme contigo?- lo decía muy coqueto y tomó mi mano para seguir caminando

Me sonroje, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, vamos, cualquiera en mi lugar lo haría si supieran como me vio.

-Jamás creí que me pasara esto y mucho menos contigo- interrumpió el silencio que se formo en el transcurso del recorrido a la escuela, que por cierto ya habíamos llegado

-¿De qué hablas?- fingí no saber nada, pero lo que pasaba es que solo quería disfrutar más sus palabras tan tiernas dirigidas hacia mi

-Helga, hablo de mis sentimientos hacia ti, eres una niña muy buena en tu interior y cuando quieres… eso me gusta mucho de ti -

-Espera primero tengo que decirte algo... siempre me... me… me...-Tartamudeaba, muestra de lo nerviosa que estaba, pues al fin le confesaría mis sentimientos y con esa mirada que tenia era más complicado

-¿Te eh gustado?- dijo muy seguro

-…Si ¿cómo lo supiste?-dije muy sorprendida pues creía que nunca se me había notado 

¿Enserio fui tan obvia todo este tiempo? 

No me respondió solo soltó una carcajada, en eso tomo mi barbilla y me acerco hacía él, no le importo que estuviéramos frente sus amigos y sucedió lo que tanto anhelaba...

¡Me besó!, ¡Arnold me había besado! Y claro que estaba disfrutando de ese momento que cuando nos separamos no me había dado cuenta de que los demás se quedaron viéndonos asombrados

-¿Por qué la besaste?- preguntaron unos entre murmullos

-**¡****ES MI NOVIA****!**-confesó con orgullo y con una sonrisa muy grande pues al fin se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos

Sonreí y me aseguré de que no fuera uno más de esos sueños que tenía, lo comprobé con unos cuantos pellizcos dolorosos pero podría decirse que mi sonrisa le daba la vuelta a mi cara, ¡todo esto era verdad!

Después de un año seguimos juntos y gracias a mi amado y por supuesto a mí, nuestros mejores amigos Phibi y Gerald, se volvieron novios.

**FIN… XD**

**Primero que nada muchos agradecimientos a los que me mandaron review en el capitulo anterior, enserio gracias por leer y comentar me animan a seguir escribiendo **

**Jeje, bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo estuvo? **

**¿Flores o tomatazos?**

**Si es la segunda opción ruego que no sea directo a mi cara ¬¬… XD ayay jaja**

**Bueno, me largo ando apresurada jaja am ¡chao!**

**¡Mi premio es un review!, ¡Ándale déjame uno! ¿¡siiii?**

**V**


End file.
